


Monster Seed

by badwolfec



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfec/pseuds/badwolfec
Summary: He remembered the castle long ago, how it looked so peaceful, and inviting. Back then he wanted to go and see it, but now the region was under new rule, and the abandoned castle looked less inviting, and he was forced in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm figuring this out as I go... The chapters will probably be pretty short, so that's a forewarning... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Natsu never had parents that he could recall.

He didn't really have a home, either.

Every night he slept in the barn of a kindly farmer called Gildarts, and worked different places each day in exchange for his next meal.

Except Sunday's, when he visited the other orphans at Cardia Catherdral and they provided for him.

It was those days when he would sit close to the top of the church and imagine living in the abandoned castle hidden in the forest.

Looking back now, it all seemed so... Simple.

He regretted ever wanting to come to this cursed place.

_Natsu took his time today, walking to the centre of town. Everything was quiet for once, and he enjoyed that._

_Only the sounds of the forest were to be heard..._

_and then nothing..._

_then sounds of horses and clanks of armour and the chaos of people._

_War was what he heard, and it's threat was very real._

_Fearing for his life, he ran the direction they came from, hiding in the bushes._

_Everything was blurry after that moment, except that he woke up with a lump in his throat, and the smell of fire in the distance._

_The old castle seemed untouched, but different._

_Natsu slowly made his way towards it, not noticing the change in the atmosphere._

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
